Anniversary
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Mood-ku benar-benar rusak. Aku tahu kalau kadar kebodohan Aominecchi itu sampai 2000%, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunku! - AoKise. BL. Sekuel dari L'Anniversarie. Selamat ulang tahun Kise (18/06)!


**A/N: Sebenernya galau antara jadiin ini atau fic satu lagi buat #1stAnnivKfIND. Tapi akhirnya memutuskan yang satu lagi aja deh. Dan lagi.. saya masih pewe pake style orang pertama hufty.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Tidak ada keuntungan materiill yang diambil, selain kepuasan batin.

**Warning: AoKise. BL. PMS!Kise(?). Masih-tidak-peka!Aomine. Masih-gak-romantis!Aomine. OOC. Typo, dsb. DLDR.**

_Sekuel dari L'Anniversarie._

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

_Tiiit. Tiiit. Tiiit. Tiiit._

Jam wekerku berbunyi untuk yang kelima kalinya. Dengan gontai aku segera bangkit dari tidurku dan mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih terbang kemana-mana. Dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, aku pun meraih ponselku dan mengecek notes yang sengaja kupasang besar-besar disana. Tanggal 18 Juni, pukul 4 lebih 18 pagi, sedikit (sangat) awal dari jam bangunku yang biasanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, habisnya hari ini adalah hari yang besar sih.

Tentu saja hari ini hari yang spesial untukku. Selain ada penerbangan besar jam 9 nanti, hari ini juga merupakan hari ulang tahunku!

Sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Halo, namaku Kise Ryouta! Umurku 23 tahun. Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang pilot. Pasti kalian kaget ya? Aku juga kaget loh sebenarnya! Padahal kukira, seumur hidup aku akan menjadi seorang model atau pemain basket profesional.

Ya, seperti yang orang bilang, banyak hal mengejutkan dalam hidup ini. Waktu SMA, aku sempat ragu untuk menentukan jenjang selanjutnya yang akan aku pilih. Akhirnya, setelah melalui berbagai konsultasi, aku pun memilih sekolah penerbangan dan taadaa! Aku berhasil menjadi salah satu pilot paling sukses di Jepang!

Ngomong-ngomong soal hal mengejutkan, tentu saja tidak sebatas hanya dengan menjadi pilot. Bergabung di klub basket yang fantastis, menjadi salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, peringkat ketiga dalam turnamen musim panas tahun kedua, lulus Kaijou dengan nilai paling tinggi, itu juga hal yang amat-sangat-super-duper mengejutkan dalam hidupku! Tapi, ada juga yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Misalnya…

"Pagi, Kise."

… Fakta kalau aku dan Aominecchi masih pacaran sampai saat ini.

Sebenarnya, kami sempat putus sih, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu semua disebabkan karena ketidakpekaan hati Aominecchi sendiri! Emangnya dia ga tau apa betapa kesepiannya aku di asrama penerbangan? Namun mungkin karena perasaan kami yang kuat terhadap satu sama lain, akhirnya kami pun nyambung kembali (ahay!).

"Pagi Aominecchi!" sapaku penuh semangat. "Sebetulnya ini masih termasuk malam sih—berhubung matahari belum terbit. Aominecchi tumben sekali bangun pagi-pagi begini. Kenapa? _Shift _pagi?"

"'Kan kamu sendiri yang minta diantar ke bandara!" seru Aominecchi sambil menyambar kopi susu yang kubuat untuk diriku sendiri. Alhasil, Aominecchi pun tersedak. Aku pun refleks tertawa. Untung saja semburan kopi Aominecchi tidak kena seragam pilotku.

"Kupikir Aominecchi tidak jadi mengantarku_-ssu_."

"Tadinya sih mau gitu. Tapi kamu bawel sih, pake acara ngomong,_'aku takut ngantuk pas milotin pesawat makanya Aominecchi harus nganter aku pokoknya ga mau tau-_ssu_!'. _Daripada aku harus mendengar omelanmu, mendingan aku nganterin aja deh."

Aku langsung menyiram Aomine dengan kopi susu kedua yang baru kubuat, membuatnya menjerit bak orang gila. _Huft_! Biar tahu rasa Aominecchi! Semoga kulitnya nambah item lagi karena kusiram kopi!

"Sumpah, kau itu sadis banget!" Aominecchi mengumpatiku sembari mengompres wajahnya dengan es. Aku menjulurkan lidahku sebagai balasannya.

**_AoKise_**

Setelah menyantap sarapan dan saling diam untuk sekian lama, akhirnya Aominecchi kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. "Eh, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"18 Juni. Kenapa?" kataku harap-harap cemas.

"Ah! Aku lupa hari ini harus nyerahin laporan!" muka Aominecchi langsung berubah horor, begitu pula denganku. Tapi bedanya kalau Aominecchi karena takut, kalau aku karena kecewa—amat kecewa.

"Emmm… Aominecchi yakin ga kelupaan sesuatu?"

"Selain laporan yang harus kuserahkan ke Imayoshi siang nanti, tidak ada kurasa. Kenapa?"

_BYUR._

"KENAPA AKU DISIRAM LAGI?!"

Aku tahu kalau Aominecchi itu kadar bodohnya mencapai 2000%, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa melupakan ulang tahunku!

"Kise? Kenapa malah diem?"

"Gak kenapa-napa kok, Aominecchi…"

_Mood_ku langsung rusak. Dengan setengah hati aku pun membawa cangkir-cangkir bekas minum kopi serta piring bekas sarapan dan melemparnya sembarangan ke wastafel dapur. Ah, bodo amat kalau pecah! Pokoknya semua salah Ahominecchi!

Saat aku hendak mencuci cangkir-cangkir itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah silinder, dengan warna emas dengan diameter yang tidak begitu besar. Awalnya aku sempat tak percaya, namun setelah memastikan berkali-kali… aku yakin kalau itu sebuah cincin.

"Aominecchi,"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang tertinggal di cangkirmu."

"Ambil saja. Itu untukmu kok."

"Kau yakin? Kelihatannya mahal loh."

Aominecchi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah mendekatiku, mengecup bibirku singkat, lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kananku.

"Kise, kau ingat waktu ulang tahunku pas SMP?"

"Tentu saja, Aominecchi. Kau menembakku waktu itu."

"Nah, waktu itu, kau memberikan dirimu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Sekarang… aku akan menyerahkan sisa hidupku untuk dirimu. Adil kan?"

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyandarkan diri di dada bidangnya, "Aominecchi payah-_ssu_. Gak mesra."

Aominecchi tidak membalas perkataanku. Ia hanya mendekapku lebih erat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermanja dengan Aominecchi, tapi sayang, ada penerbangan penting yang tidak bisa aku lewatkan.

"Kise, pesawat sudah siap untuk diluncurkan."

"_Roger_! Terima kasih Kasamatsu-senpai! Kau memang _co-pilot _yang paliiingg hebat!"

"B-bodoh! Terbangin aja pesawatnya sana!"

Ah. Aku jadi tidak sabar saat pulang nanti.

_**-FIN**_

**-**bersambung ke **Apa itu Romantis?—**


End file.
